


Носки

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Series: Спецквест [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fetish, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Драко любит в Поттере не всё.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Носки

**Author's Note:**

> Фетиш: носки

Всё началось прозаично — свидания украдкой, быстрые поцелуи в редкие моменты встреч по работе и закономерная зависимость. Если бы Драко не зависел от количества минут, проведенных рядом с Поттером, они бы не съехались, и ничего не было. В первую очередь, не было бы носков Поттера в отведенном ему ящике. 

Сначала это не волновало Драко. Ну, носки и носки. Странноватые — сам Драко носил исключительно серые, светло-серые, темно-серые и то же самое с бежевым оттенком. Ещё черные нечасто и белые — совсем редко. У Поттера же даже серые носки были не просто серыми. Обязательно какой-то ромбик, оранжевый или синий, промелькнет у самой резинки. 

Когда Поттер заселялся, то занял всего два ящика и пару полок в шкафу. И это он перевез все свои вещи. Однажды, смотря из теплой и мягкой постельки, как Поттер натягивает те самые носки в ромбик, Драко думал о том, что пропажу легко можно будет свалить на привидений. 

Поттер пропажи не заметил совсем, но нехватку носков восполнил. Это был отвратительный и безвкусный экземпляр в желто-зеленый квадратик, а бонусом к нему прилагались бело-красные носки, где белый и красный чередовались толстыми полосами. 

Вечерами Поттер дожидался, когда кончится последнее совещание Драко, забирал его с работы, они вместе аппарировали к дому, вваливались в двери. Всё как и должно быть при безумной любви. Но их любовь была уже давным-давно с привкусом бытовухи, поэтому они вваливались домой, разувались, вещали мантии в шкаф и только тогда направлялись в спальню. А в спальне Поттер стягивал с себя очередное преступление против вкусов Драко. Сине-розово-голубые, в ромбик, в горошек, с узором «под килт» — истинное многообразие в рамках одного-единственного ящика. Как бы Драко ни боролся с популяцией носков Поттера, пестрые ряды не редели. 

Очередной жертвой ненависти Драко стали носки с рисунком «картошка фри». Нога в них смотрелась как в пачке картошки, точнее, как если бы она заканчивалась пачкой картошки фри. Драко наколол ненавистный предмет одежды на кочергу и, сидя на пушистом ковре около камина, медленно сжигал его и своего недовольство. 

Поттер подкрался незамеченным, присел рядом с шокированным Драко, и у них состоялся разговор. Драко высказал всё, что думал о носках Поттера, а тот пожал плечами и сказал, что ему всё равно. 

С тех пор все носки в ящике были сугубо «правильных» цветов. А Драко оказалось не все равно. 

Украдкой наблюдая, как Поттер одевается, Драко отмечал, что что-то не так. Он быстро натягивал форму аврора, выбирал чистые рубашки по принципу — чистые. Так же выбирал носки. Чистые и ладно. А раньше стоял над ящиком и с удовольствием перебирал цветное безумие. 

Дождливым сентябрьским днем Драко закончил с работой пораньше. Для него это была важная дата — год с тех пор, как они с Поттером начали встречаться. Для этого дня он подготовил кольцо. Где-то пять лет назад. И вот сегодня он, наконец, был уверен, что кольцо примут, ведь он о многом подумал и красиво упаковал подарок. 

Стол был накрыт к семи, Поттер опоздал незначительно. Он, как обычно, вошел в дверь, разделся, разулся, а зайдя в гостиную, остолбенел. Ужин, свечи, Драко сидел в своем лучшем костюме за столом, а место напротив ждало Поттера. Около его тарелки стояла довольно большая ювелирная коробка. Поттер крякнул: 

— Кх… я очень надеюсь, что там не кольцо на член. 

Драко нахмурился, но сдержался. Он же любит этого юмориста. Любит. Он долго пытался сделать вид, что нет, но безуспешно, так что точно знает, что любит. 

— Просто открой, — вежливо приказал Драко. 

Поттер разулыбался, потому что ему всегда были по боку любые приказы. Он подошел к Драко, поцеловал его в уголок губ и только тогда сел на свое место и открыл коробку. Драко наблюдал внимательно, даже еще внимательнее, чем обычно. На лице Поттера читалось счастье, он вообще был открытой книгой. Медленно достал кольцо, внимательно посмотрел Драко в глаза и молча надел на свой палец. И вот тогда, наконец, заметил, что кольцо лежало не на привычной бархатной подложке. Ну наконец-то! 

И вот в этот момент лицо его просияло. Поттер еле выковырял из коробки тщательно впихнутые туда носки. Сочно-синие с рисунком из красно-желтых кленовых листьев.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
